Ixion's Triumph
by SebyDood
Summary: I DON'T OWN ANY OF FINAL FANTASY 13 CHARACTERS!I should be uploading 1-3 Chapters every couple of days.In the beginning it mainly involves my character and Snow, but the cast will increase according to the progression of the story
1. Chapter 1: The Rope that pulled me in!

My Long Fanfiction :D

My name is Sebastian! Im the narrator of this fanfiction! Im basically trying to achieve my fanfiction of living in the final fantasy 13 world! How I want everything to go, and to be fair not everything will go my way! I'll try to take everything into consideration characters personalities, but everything will have their own little twist to the way I want them to be! Well a summary of me is, Im like 5 ft 7 in, I have bushy black hair, Im a nice, helpful person, I specialize in archery (not really just in the story) Im always there for my friends and I will do anything for them. This story is gonna have everything in it and I hope me and you, the reader, enjoy it too! (BTW this story is meant for people who beat FF13 and is told only by my point of view, so if Im not there, you wont be reading about it)

Chapter 1: The rope that pulled me in…

I was rinsing my hands after eating dinner, a crappy frozen dinner and an apple pie that I bought from a hobo that felt bad for me, but what else could you expect from being a 15 year-old living on social security with no parents, but anyway. I was washing my hands under the dirty sink with piled up dishes next to me, the water almost a sickly yellow, and me almost vomiting in the process.

*BOOM*

The wall next to me collapsed, with explosions and gunfire visible only a few feet from the wall that cascaded to the floor. I hid in my bed, which smelled like someone died on it, and waited for the horrifying sounds to be over. 6 hours later, everything was hushed except all I heard was a man screaming "DON'T LET GO!" I rushed out to see what was occurring exactly where the gunfire and miraculous explosions started and ceased. I grabbed my Bow and a couple of arrow quivers quickly and scurried myself outside.

To my horror I see a woman dangling from a man's grasp as they both dangled from a collapsed bridge and I observe them exchanging, what looked like to be, final words…she fell, her body, ragdoll like as she plummeted to the earth and died almost instantly from the fall. I hurried to her aid and checked her pulse but nothing could've saved her at that point, only seconds later I see the same man that desperately tried to save the woman's life, falling, crashing to earth.

I couldn't dare to not try to save him, I couldn't let another human life be wasted in front of my eyes, even if I failed trying is better than nothing, as I positioned myself to catch the unconscious man, the closer he got to my extended arms I realized he was almost twice my size! But I stood firm and hoped those days I practiced my aim and power with my bow and arrow came to use. The man crashed into my arms, my knees sank to the ground as I tried to keep my composure and not let the man die, all I heard was a crack and immediately collapsed to my knees and fell unconscious,… did I fail? What seemed like a few seconds after the attempted rescue, was hours, I opened my eyes slightly only to reveal a broad, muscled man, blonde hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat…I shot up only to reveal a hidden pain everywhere in my body, I winced from the excruciating pain.

"Don't try to force yourself! You'll only do more damage to yourself!" the mysterious man said in a forceful yet comforting tone, "a-are you the guy that fell from that bridge?" I pointed upwards as he followed my finger with his eyes,"Yea…" he said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "sorry about… you know" he said tracing his finger above my legs. I gently curled up to observe my broken legs, but I realized that only one of my legs was broken, the other was normal only a little bruised. "Well it's the only thing I could do, I couldn't let you die when I had the chance to save you" I said looking at the blonde man, who looked rather guilty about the pain he caused me. I gasped as I had a revelation "WAIT, where's my bow and arrows!" I shouted worriedly desperately turning to observe my surroundings, "I have it, I kept it with me in case you woke up and got worried about it" he said encouragingly, I tried to stand up only to be pushed down by the withering pain, "Easy does it, put your arm around my shoulder I'll help you walk" he said easily, I did as he said after I picked up my weapon and ammo and we walked a few paces as I asked nicely "So what's your name hero?" he answered "Snow,…Snow Villiers, your hero!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Team that keeps on rollin'

Chapter 2: The Team that keeps on Rollin'!

"What's your name hero?" he asked sheepishly, knowing that I was the hero, "Sebastian Blankenship" I answered nicely, realizing that I actually saved someone's life. "Where are we heading, Snow?" I asked curiously, "Uhh to meet a Fal'Cie and I figured since you have a bow and arrow quivers, you were expecting a fight so let's hope you can live up to my expectations!" he answered with his signature grin spread across his goofy, yet comforting face. I had no choice but to smile hoping everything would be ok, we walked up stairs and strolled across the never-ending bridge until we gazed at a portal that two cat/lizard looking creatures floated out of and were battle ready, expecting us.

"Seby, I hope you're good with that bow 'cause I'm gonna need your help!" He shouted as he placed me aside standing up balanced, "Got it, I'll watch your back!" as we stood surrounded by the two intimidating creatures, one of them pounced at me, while I was getting my bow and arrow in place, it's claw a centimeter away from my face, but Snow came and punched the creature so hard, it evaporated in mid-air, but as soon as that happened the other pounced at Snow's blind spot and was about to strike, "SNOW!" I shouted as I took aim and fired at the beast's head causing it to stop mid-pounce and die right on the spot.

"Whoa…thank god you're as good as I hoped" Snow thanked as I slung my bow on my back and stumbled still not used to the balance, he re-assured my balance by holding me in place by grabbing my shoulder and waist. We continued walking across the bridge, this time fighting small useless enemies on the way, "Wow Seby, I'm glad I brought you along, sorry for kinda dragging you into this…" he suddenly brought up laughing, I laughed too "Its fine! I'm glad I'm stuck with someone that could help too!" I said while smiling at him, suddenly I collapsed from weakness "Damn leg, of course you fail me now!" I shouted in pain and frustration.

"It's fine Seby we'll just take a load off and rest for an hour or two" he said, trying to sympathize with me as he threw himself down and sat, I sat next to him and and laid down and held my head up with my hand, propped by my elbow, and faced him, he saw how comfortable it was and decided to mimic me. "Snow, that's a nice necklace you have on, what's it for?" I asked trying to start a conversation with the broad, chiseled man, "Uhh this is my engagement necklace with my fiancé, Serah" he answered, surprised at my interesting question. "How old are you kid?" he asked, "15" I answered embarrassed by the age difference we must've had, "Really!" he asked surprised "You looked like you've been fighting forever with those skill you have under your belt!" he said, I blushed realizing that I actually felt helpful to someone else.

"So explain why we have to see this Fal'Cie thing again?" I asked because I had to wonder why a grown man who almost plummeted to his death to meet a Fal'Cie, he explained in vivid detail and excited me that he picked me to help along. "Then what are we waiting for! We have to help her!" I exclaimed as I tried to stand up shakily but failed and collapsed, "Whoa easy, you won't be of much help if you go half "ok" and half dead!" Snow assured as he ruffled my hair gratefully and convinced me to take a nap to rest my aching muscles, so we slept face to face re-assuring each other that we'd be ok and save Serah!


	3. Chapter 3: The UnHappy Family?

Chapter 3: The "Un-Happy" Family?

The following morning, the bright light streaming on our faces, basically being our silent alarm clock. "Mornin' sleepy head" Snow chuckled as I awoke startled by the strong voice, but I realized nothing bad happened while we slept so as soon as we were ready to continued to meet this Fal'Cie and set things straight. As we strolled my leg felt better so I didn't need Snow's embrace anymore to hold my own, especially in battle too. We both gazed at a headquarters like base and for some reason, even if I never saw an important structure, I somehow knew that that base was the home to the horrible Fal'Cie, "There?" I asked pointing my finger at the ominous, headquarters "Yup, that's it, you ready for this?" he asked realizing that he tore a 15 year old from his home to fight to save his fiancé, just the thought should've made him feel guilty, and he did.

"Of course! I'm not gonna leave you now, I'm too far from home!" I joked with a smile spread across my face, "Oh really!" he said playfully as he pounced on me and pinned me down as he jabbed my stomach trying to get a reaction out of me, and he did. I pushed him off showing I'm not a force to be reckoned with, he was surprised of the strength I had, and grinned, once again that signature grin that had the feeling of safety and strength.

Once we were done and focused on our goal, we made our way hoping that I'd finally meet his fiancé, the woman he has been fighting so long and hard for. We entered the mysterious headquarters that was completely covered by guards and robots, but we planned accordingly and took them all out, no problem, we saw an elevator and took it to our destination. We walked up a flight of stairs as soon as we exited the elevator, all I saw was two pink haired women one standing and the other on the floor unconscious, we scurried to the women, "HEY SIS!" Snow shouted happily as the woman he referred to as "sis' just snarled in disgust.

"Who's this shrimp? He seems more lost than you do, and that's saying something" she asked staring at me up and down as if she was examining all that was wrong with me, "Hey lady, what's your problem! I helped your 'brother' get here so you should watch your mouth cause I'm not so fond of mean people, got it!" I snarled back staring at her cold, stormy eyes, then I saw the realization in her face that I wasn't the person to fuck around with, "You tryin to start something with me kid!" she shouted, "Bring it! Im not afraid to punch a bitch!" I shouted back, our faces only a hair apart, then simultaneously turned heads and ignored each other, "Looks like I made a good first impression on your sister, huh Snow?" I laughed half heartedly "AHH friends and family! What more could I possibly want!" he yawned as he put his arms over me and the rude woman's shoulders.

We both shrugged off and got back to our business, "Oh Seby, my sister's name is Lightning" he told me as if I wanted to know, we examined the fallen woman of the two and tried to wake her, she awoke for a few seconds and stared up at Snow and Lightning admirably and asked "Who's this adorable little guy?" she asked sweetly " Sebastian", Snow answered as he ruffled my hair and smiled " he helped me get here without him, I would've been done for" he chuckled sheepishly, "aww my hero, thank you so much for saving him!" she said admirably as she stared into my big, ebony eyes. "But Snow, Lightning before I go, please save cocoon, and everyone in it, that….that's your focus…" Serah whimpered as she drifted to unconsciousness, "before you go where? SERAH before you go where! Please don't leave me…I love you!" Snow said weakly with tears welling up in his eyes, "Serah, please what do you mean…?" Lightning asked sadly, then slowly Serah's skin evaporated off of her and she turned to crystal as we all watched in horror, but right before she completely transformed, she shed a tear that turned to crystal, big enough so that it fit in the palm of Snow's hand, then we all whimpered as three other people scurried behind us, a black man with an afro, a happy girl with pink shaded hair, and finally a silver haired boy around my age.

Finally the doors in front of us opened and revealed a big room where looked like the Fal'Cie resided, after the three people behind us explained their journey here, I stood up, followed by Snow, then Lightning, "Guys, let's end this, for Serah and bring her back!" I announced as the others agreed, we entered the room before us, the room that would end up changing all of our lives…forever.


	4. Chapter 4: Did the Rope Snap?

Chapter 4: Did the rope snap?

We entered the ominous room only to reveal a monster looking machine that had the feeling that made you scared just looking at it…big, intimidating, ominous, all the essential elements. Lightning, Snow and I charged in first followed by the others, "YOU!" we shouted, "we want serah back and we'll fight you to the end!" Lightning and Snow shouted simultaneously, "Yeah and we will end you now!" I shouted furiously, "oh really?" the monstrous mechanism questioned, "how about you try and take her from me!" it threatened as it suddenly made serah's crystallized form appear in a flash. But we focused on it alone, Lightning couldn't handle the anger within her anymore she drew her sword and slashed repeatedly at what seemed like a control panel, but the machine pushed her back with a great force and she landed in my arms.

"Lightning, we fight together, don't charge in by yourself!" I cautioned her as she stood up "You're right…" she admitted so we all took our battle stances as the Fal'Cie brought two arms in front of it, I took the first attack as I took aim and fired a shower of arrows at the electrical cords that were slightly exposed and that caused the arms to collapse as the Fal'Cie stumbled and attempted to repair its destroyed cords, "Guys! Quick! Hit it now! It's vulnerable!" I shouted not taking my eyes off the Fal'Cie for an instant, as everyone hammered the control panel looking part of the Fal'Cie it was obvious that it was getting hurt efficiently until the cords repaired and shot everyone back, I caught Snow and Lightning because they flew back the most and could've gotten hurt worse than the others, Snow and Lightning gave a nod as thanks while they stood back up, continuing to battle furiously.

This time the Fal'Cie learned from its mistakes and covered up the exposed part of the cords with metal. "Guys there must be a part where the cords are exposed try to find it!" I shouted at them, they nodded in comprehension and continued but while I was searching for the cords the Fal'Cie hit me up in the air my body feeling like it was on fire from all the pain, all I could do is pray someone could help me, for once someone could save my life, suddenly I landed in soft, slender arms, I turned to see who was my savior… 'Lightning?" I pondered softly "I-I'm sorry for…" "This is no time for apologizing" she interrupted and put my down and nodded, a nod that showed a nice Lightning, a Lightning that was hidden all this time. I wobbled to stand everything was blurry and washed out I was so dazed I couldn't aim right, not to mention my leg still wasn't healed all the way.

But to my amazement I discovered the exposed cords, but I was so dazed my aim wasn't up to par, the Fal'Cie was going to punch Snow, so hard that the wind that followed the punch was like a hurricane that engulfed all of us, but I shot the cords in the nick of time and saved Snow, the arm was but a hair away from his face, which would've killed him. He stared in amazement that I saved his life once again, "GO DUMBASS! Attack it! It's almost down!" I shouted, Snow shook his head out of the trance he was in and attacked obediently. Until all you heard was mechanical whirring and suddenly we were drifting in nothingness as if we were in a laser light show but we were floating in it all I saw was cocoon and a humongous monster behind it about to destroy it… "SEBY!" the silver haired boy shouted "grab my hand" I realized that everyone else was connected by a chain of hands so I grabbed a hold of the silver haired boy's hand until the floating ended… we arrived at an icy wonderland, gorgeous, gargantuan and looked like we were on a completely different world.

My eyes opened slightly only to reveal that everyone was up and wandering, shouting at each other in confusion about what happened, also discussing the fact that with the brands we got placed on our bodies, we had actually become L'Cie. I walked over to the silver haired kid, "hey thanks for helping me" I thanked sheepishly I extended one of my hands out, "what's your name?" I asked with a sympathetic smile on my face, "Hope…Hope Esthiem, and your welcome Seby" he said shyly, something told me that there was a hidden emotion, an angry emotion within Hope's soul, we shook hands and went about our business. I turned to see Serah's crystallized body engraved in the environment of the icy world we were on, "OH YOU'RE HER HERO HUH!" Lightning shouted furiously at Snow, "IM TELLING YOU I'LL SAVE HER!" He shouted back with tears in his eyes, but Lightning didn't care, she punched him so hard he fell and stood up quickly, prepared for punishment.

"YOU'RE A USELESS MISTAKE OF A HERO! GO TRY TO SAVE HER, KEEP WASTING YOUR TIME! YOU'RE PATHETIC!" she shouted, she was about to punch him in the face again, but I slid on the icy floor and caught her fist in my hand as Snow flinched, "You're done hurting him! Don't you think he feels bad enough! This abuse is going to end now! And we're gonna work together to save her!" I shouted enraged of her obnoxious behavior and threw her fist away and stood firm. She kicked the crystals beside her in rage "Well I'm going to work alone anyone who wants to get out of here follow me, if you want to help this pathetic cause, stay with Snow!" she ordered while everyone followed the intimidating leader, even Hope, which I was surprised about. But I couldn't leave Snow alone as he tried to dig Serah out of her crystal prison with welled tears in his eyes, I patted his back in encouragement letting him know I was here, he didn't expect anyone to stay with him but when he turned around and saw my smiling, comforting face, he grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug, his arms tight around me, sobbing uncontrollably.

All I could do is rub his back in sympathy and he didn't even have to say anything to explain his thanks, his hug nearly crushing me from all the physical and emotional pain he withheld in his soul. So we're sitting on the icy floor while he tries to dig Serah out while I gaze at Cocoon floating in the starry sky wondering, is this fate?


	5. Chapter 5:What's Going On

Chapter 5: What's Going On

After Snow's embrace and also after he calmed down, he pushed me away, with me still in his grasp and stared at my face, tears running down his face but slapped on that same signature grin. "This won't happen again, Seby, I promise, I'll try to be the hero from now on" he said shakily, I smiled as I wiped the tears from his face with the bottom of my shirt, "You don't have to put an act for me" I said assuring him "No one can be a hero all the time, sometimes they fall, but I'll be the cushion they fall on!" I chuckled with a grin.

Snow let me go and laughed trying to cheer himself up, after the whole emotional event, "so I gotta ask this Seby, where's which bow from, did you buy it? Find it? I noticed you never go ANYWHERE without it" Snow asked curiously staring at the bow I kept with me at all times, "uhh it's my sister's" I sniffled as tears welled up in my eyes, "Whoa-Whoa-Whoa what's wrong did I say something?" he asked scooting over, "No…its just…she became a L'Cie, but couldn't finish her focus…" I sniffled wiping my tears away.

Snow put his arm around me trying to comfort me, though it didn't really help "can I ask what her focus was…?" Snow asked, I guess he couldn't help but be curious, "her focus was…to kill me…" I answered looking down trying to not make us both look like sad saps, that's where Snow knew that the line was drawn. "HEY!" I shouted as I realized that being sad for this long was off limits, "Stop being a sad sack!" I exclaimed as I shot up in excitement.

Snow looked at me like I was crazy but he went along with it and understood what I was trying to do, lightening up the crappy mood! So we continued digging Serah out of the icy patch, but we decided to play a game to keep us occupied Snow would ask me a question about himself and if I got it wrong he would attack me, not seriously, but playfully, but if I got it right, I would get to do the same, but twice!

"My favorite color is?" he asked, as I observed his clothes trying to see if there was a hint to what it might be, his eyes were blue, the inside of his trench coat was blue and his L'Cie aura was blue so the logical choice was… "Blue", I answered confidently, suddenly he pounced on me pinning me down and gently tapped my face twice taunting me, making me blush of embarrassment since I lost something that I thought was easy. He casually lifted my wrist and pointed at my gloves that I conveniently forgot I had on, "Green" he chuckled as his face was one inch from mine, I pushed him off of me and laughed along until he ruffled my hair and continued digging, we played the game until night time

…he won 20-1, so I decided to hit the hay. I slept while Snow continued digging until he turned only to see me shivering from the freezing cold, he chuckled silently and slept next to me, using his trench coat as a blanket for both of us, and he ruffled my hair "See? I can be a hero sometimes" he whispered smiling; finally we fell asleep, getting the much needed energy for tomorrow…


	6. Chapter 6: Seby's Kryptonite

Chapter 6: Seby's Kryptonite

Once we awoke, we continued digging for Serah, but I couldn't believe that I am what my sister once was, all I did was concentrate on the black brand that spread across my fingers, forming the whole brand only when I put my fingers together like if I aimed my bow and arrow.

"Snow…" I called to get his attention, "yeah kiddo?" he asked pondering what I could be thinking of so early in the morning, "ummm, if I ever lose control…like I turn into someone or something that looks like Im losing control…please do anything to stop me, punch me, push me, or even kill me, but I need for you to stop me…if I ever turn like that…ok?" I asked with sorrow in my eyes as I averted his, looking down at the brand that could help me or kill me, Snow instantly lifted my chin up and grabbed my shoulders firmly "I wont have to do any of that Seby, I'll find a way to get both of us through that, even if I have no idea of what you're talking about" Snow assured as me made me feel secure.

Yhat nothing could go wrong…Suddenly an army of PSICOM soldiers arrived as if they knew we were here, "I hope you haven't lost your touch kid" Snow whispered getting ready for a fight. I chuckled, "Not even a little" I readied my bow fiercely and fired the first shot, I nailed one of the 10 PSICOM's in the head as the arrow speared through the helmet as if it was paper, blood covering the visor of his helmet.

But as Snow was taking 2 on at once, they shot his legs and made him immobile, a groan teared the sound of battle. One took Snow by the neck back to their ship "You're done L'Cie! You're surrounded put your weapon down!" the intercom of the PSICOM ship blared as Snow stared helplessly in my eyes, I dropped to my knees, tears so hot rolling down my face, as soon as they landed on the icy floor it melted an inch of it.

-In My Head-

Again…

Again Im about to let the people I love down…

Im as useless as everyone said…

I'll never change…

Useless…the only word that describes me…

-Back to Reality-

"No…" I shook in anger and sadness, the ground shaking beneath me, Snow's eyes widened, he realized what was happening. I stood up as an explosion of energy surged through me, I shot an arrow but my L'Cie brand began to glow as the arrow shot to the center of the army's circle, it split into 10 others, and as if they had heat sensors, they homed in on everyone, including Snow.

As soon as I saw the arrow heading towards Snow, the energy in me disappeared, I had my body again. I ran as fast as I could to Snow, as Snow prepared for the sharp pain that destined for him, I appeared in front of him, the arrow lodged in my shoulder, causing me to cough up blood on Snow, Snow was horrified at the sight of me being dangerously hurt.

The arrows reached their targets, all of the soldiers died upon being shot in the head by the ominous, glowing arrow, Snow was horrified, "Snow… looks like the cushion is gone…I just hope you don't fall anymore…" I grinned, with blood trickling down my chin as I collapsed on Snow and fell unconscious. A couple of hours later my eyes slightly opened only to reveal Snow hovering over me, taking care of me the best he could.

Checking my pulse, applying pressure on my wound and tears landing on me… I shook his shoulder and got his attention, he smiled and hugged me tight as if he thought he'd lost me, "Ow!" I moaned, "Sorry, sorry about that" he apologized and I responded, " Well looks like your cushion is back with you" I smiled, "but you got to take care of me while I heal myself and your legs, you realize that right?" as I used my L'Cie powers to heal my wound in 2 minutes, "How are you?..." Snow pondered, "We're L'Cies now remember? We might as well embrace it!" I grinned.


	7. Chapter 7:We're L'Cie

Chapter 7: We're L'Cie

As soon I was done healing the nearly fatal wound, Snow realized that I had again saved his life, etching a frown on his face, "Hmm…" I pondered, "You would think someone would be happy if their friend saved his own life and basically came back to life" I said intently, trying to get a reaction out of him. "I AM HAPPY!" Snow said assuring me "but…it's just kinda embarrassing that a kid is saving me and doing all the work" he said stubbornly.

I slowly stood up, and punched him in the gut. He winced in pain "What the hell was that for!" he shouted in pain "To get your mind off of such a stupid idea" I answered, I went over and healed his abdominal area by placing my hand over him as he laid on the floor, which was kind of hypocritical and awkward.

"So?" I lifted his torso so he could sit up straight, "Did it work?" I smiled and winked at him, he nodded and stood up, "what should we do?" he asked, "well" I started, "I should use my L'Cie powers to get Serah free, then we take the ship for a ride and start from there!" I answered confidently. I stood over Serah's crystallized body and as my L'Cie brand began to glow and I made an imaginary line with my finger and with a mental push, the line I drew took ablaze and separated her from the excess of crystal.

I carried her to the ship and placed her in a seat and strapped her in, "You comin'? or are you just gonna stand there?" I smiled, Snow hurried to the ship and closed the door on the way in. The ship was roomy and definitely had enough gas to travel everywhere we needed, "YES!" I shouted in excitement "There's auto-pilot and a GPS navigator, that's a good thing cause I doubt we know how to fly this shit" I said inspecting the technologically advanced airship. "Hahahahahaha!" Snow laughed in agreement.

I set the ship to cruise to see if we could bump into anything suspicious of PSICOM, so as we sat around wondering what to do until we discovered something. Suddenly Snow grabbed my hand with a tight grip and dragged me to the floor to sit next to him, like if we were in kindergarten, "Seby…" he said looking down, "hm?" I asked, "Do you…nevermind" he stood up quickly, but I grabbed his hand, sheer cold from the ice environment, "No…ask me if you have to ask me a question, just say it, it can't be THAT embarrassing" I assured. "Well, do you love me as family? Because of the way you treat me and how you do anything for me…" he looked down in embarrassment.

"Well…" I began, "Do you really think that I would break my leg, fight a monster, fight a 10 man army of soldiers, and take an arrow to the shoulder if I didn't?" I questioned back at him, he smiled that signature grin and pulled me to his side…even if we were L'Cie…we were family and I was thankful for the day I met Snow, I leaned my head on his shoulder as we drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8:Foolishness

Chapter 8: Foolishness On the Ship

I fluttered my eyes open, to see the roof of the ship, suddenly Snow hovered over me like a vulture, I shot up and our heads met at full force. "Ow!" I shouted as I gripped my head in pain, but Snow shrugged it off and laughed, I jumped up and punched him in the head, Snow wobbled and slowly fell to the ground in pain, my knuckles burning "You don't cause me pain and not get any yourself!" I said as my knuckles and temples twitched in annoyance, "O-ok Seby, but that really hurt…" he said as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

I sighed, "Fine" I shrugged, I held his shoulders in place and put my left hand on the back of his head as my hand began to glow with the healing ability I received. I never realized that his hair was so soft, I ruffled his hair to see how he felt, he pulled me in for a hug, this hug was different, I didn't know what was so different but then Snow explained to me, "I never had a little brother to watch out for and vice-versa…" he said as he settled his head on mine.

After that, I realized of all the hugs he gave me, I never hugged back, so this time I put my arms under his and hugged back, he was surprised, but a good surprise. We hugged for minutes, "OH MAN!" I said as I pushed him away and gripped my stomach, "What! What's wrong!" he shouted thinking I was hurt, "I realized that the last thing I ate was 2 days ago…" I whimpered, "OH ME TOO!" Snow shouted, we searched desperately in the ship for food and we gathered enough food to last us a week.

we munched vigorously as if we have been starving, which we have, suddenly I realized a large window was open and wind gusted through the nearly vacant ship, I gasped in realization, "SERAH!" I shouted I jumped up and looked for Serah as I saw wind pick her up ever so slowly and slowly exited the window, I jumped out about half way and caught her but since she was crystallized she weighed a lot more than I remembered so I almost fell out with her.

Snow grabbed my ankles and pulled but my grip couldn't last any longer and Serah fell, my tears flew from my cheeks as I could only watch her fall. Snow pulled me in and immediately I cried and gripped my head in anger and sadness, I walked around the ship, I didn't know if Snow knew she was gone, I cried and walked around the ship as Snow tried to hold me still but I shrugged him away, "It's ok Seby! I forgive you…" he said sadly looking down, "HOW COULD YOU FORGIVE ME! YOUR FIANCE` IS GONE BECAUSE OF ME" I screamed in anger.

I stared in his eyes, his eyes trying to be sympathetic, I collapsed to my knees as tears welled up in my eyes, I stood up and shook my tears off and stared fiercely at his eyes. "Hit me" I said after I spread out my arms as if I was waiting for punishment, he stared at me, pondering what to do, "HIT ME! I need you to express your true feelings, do what you have to do to forgive me…" I whispered as I looked down in embarrassment, Snow punched me with a great force in my gut; I crouched on one knee to embrace the pain but stood back up. "…again" I grunted in pain, but instead of hitting me again, he grabbed my wrist and opened my hand and placed a huge, crystallized tear drop in my hand. "She'll always be with us" he responded, "I was never mad at you" Snow assured, "then why did you hit me?" I asked as I healed my gut "To get your mind off of such a stupid idea" he quoted as grabbed my other wrist.

"You're like the brother I never had" he admitted as he looked deep in my eyes. He stood there, I guess expecting more than the nod I gave him, he left in disappointment "it's fine…I forgive you, and I'll never hurt you out of anger" he said as he walked away with his head down, I realized he wanted something else, "Listen let's just go to slee-"but he was interrupted as I hugged him for a change "You're so gullible!" I chuckled "We're family! I would never leave you by yourself" I said as I hugged him.

He turned in excitement with that same ol' grin and hugged me back. "Finally…" he said admirably, we were happy that we were hugging family, I guess maybe he didn't have one either… maybe that's why when we hugged… we felt we had someone to fall back on… L'Cie can have feelings too, family…friends…something L'Cie needs now more than ever…


	9. Chapter 9: Family Trust is Sensitive

Chapter 9: Family Trust Is Sensitive

We woke up and we decided that family isn't just emotions and 'being there for each other' it's having fun too! "Don't you think that we should be looking for everybody else? I mean I believe in having fun but…" I questioned, "If Lightning's there, they're fine, she wasn't just a part of the cocoon army for nothing" Snow told me confidently.

I realized that Lightning WAS a superior fighter to everyone so far, "But I noticed she gets flustered around you but I don't know why…" Snow realized, "I mean you challenge her in everything she excels at Seby…" Snow said as he lay down with his hands on the back of his head, I cocked my head to the side "What're you talking about Snow?" I smiled as I thought he was joking, "Well, as a fighter you are AMAZING for your age, you challenge Lightning!

And as for everyone else, we wouldn't have a chance against you, as a leader, you take charge, even from Lightning and she always likes to be in charge, but numerous times you've made her chicken out of a fight with you…" Snow made me realize, "sit down" he told me as he patted the spot next to him, I sat down and observed us both, "wow, we're really beat up" I realized.

"HEY!" Snow exclaimed set that navigator thing to a nearby town and we'll go to a firework show!" he suggested, I did as he suggested and set the navigator to the nearest town. "We have like an hour before we get there" I told him "what should we do?" I asked as I walked towards him, but suddenly he pounced on me and pinned me down, "wow you tend to do a lot of pinning me" I told him as I smiled nervously.

"Well I like to be in control" he winked at me perversely, "well sorry but for one, you're like 8 years older than me, two, you're a guy, and three,… well that would just be awkward" I smiled at him sarcastically. "C'moooooon, you can't say you haven't thought about it" Snow said as he inched his face closer to mine "Did we not say that we were like brothers? Wouldn't this be incest?" I chuckled nervously.

"You didn't answer my question, have you thought about it? Just one kiss c'mon!" he pleaded "Snow, NO, STOP!" I yelled, but he caught my face and planted his lips on mine, my eyes went wide, "no,hmhhmhm" I muffled but he wouldn't stop, he just kept his lips on mine, his body getting closer and closer making me more and more uncomfortable, finally I pushed him off of me in anger.

I jumped on him and punched him in the face, with all my strength, he looked shocked, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Snow shouted, I stood up and pointed where our kiss happened "whatever happened there, that's my problem!"I shouted. "You lost Serah for like three days! AND ALREADY YOU'RE ABOUT TO GIVE UP ON HER! ON YOUR PROMISE!" I yelled furiously, "WHAT? TOMORROW YOUR GONNA ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ME? YOUR GONNA LET ME DIE, JUST GIVE UP?" I shouted in pain and anger.

Snow just laid there in astonishment, "Look Seby, I'm sorry" he apologized, he walked towards me, his arms extended trying to get a hug, "I… I haven't given up, I just…I just needed the love only Serah gave me, and I thought you could replace her…" he said ashamed trying to get me to hug him, "No…." I told him sadly, "I can't…I can't trust you anymore …" I shoved his arms away.

I walked away in pain and changed the coordinates to the navigator to find another PSICOM ship. "We might as well find a new ship to see if anyone knows where Lightning and the others are…" I said avoiding all eye contact with him, before we knew it, it was nighttime, as Snow laid down expecting me to lie next to him, I sat in a chair and crossed my arms to keep me warm. "Goodnight" Snow said to me, "mhmm" I said coldly to him as I drifted off to sleep, with my trust for Snow slowly disappearing overnight… Will things be the same again? ...


	10. Chapter 10:Forgiveness is Earned

Chapter 10: Forgiveness Is Earned

I woke up suddenly as if I had woken up from a bad nightmare, but it was the middle of the night and the ship had stopped in front of a ship, "PSICOM…" I whispered, I didn't want to even bother to wake up Snow. I went out of the ship and landed on the other, not worrying about Snow, I double checked to make sure I had all my supplies, Bow and arrow…ok I was set.

I entered the other ship but it was nighttime so I didn't expect that many guards to be on duty, but they must've seen our ship so they must've been prepared for intruders, on the inside, guards were all on the bottom floor, observing every inch of the ship's interior. I paced myself slowly and hid behind a crate and saw a guard that was all by himself, I took the opportunity and got the bulls eye but I jumped down and hid his body immediately because the guards would've known there was an intruder and searched and I wouldn't be able to survive, so I hid the body and proceeded slowly around the ground floor.

But immediately, a woman, not in PSICOM uniform but in a blue robe and used a spear to choke my neck, "Make one more movement and I will kill you right now" she whispered as she dragged me to the outside of the ship, on the wing and pushed me, "What're you doing here?" she asked aggressively, "None of your business!" I shouted back, "Well looks like we'll have to fight here and settle things…" she said as her spear grew a spiked tip.

The wind would just obstruct my aim so I decided fisticuffs was the best option, "I couldn't agree more" I chuckled as I strapped on my black, tight fighter gloves, she charged fiercely at me with her spear in hand she made a quick jab with her spear and grazed my side as a scratched wound appeared instantly on my side. I jabbed her face and made contact, I took advantage of her being stunned to jab her in the stomach then kneed her face in, I jumped back and grinned.

"Wow, you're a good fighter" the woman said, wiping the blood from her nose, "Can I have your name? I'd like to remember the strong opponents I kill!" she grinned "Sebastian…Sebastian Blankenship" I said "But I'd like to know my victims name too!" I grinned "Fang" she smiled "Oerba Yun Fang" she said as she charged at me once again, I dodged her first attempted strike but she tripped me with the other end of her violent, crimson spear and drew the spike end of her spear at my neck. "Hmm any last words?" Fang said tauntingly "Well, if you ever meet a man by the name of Snow Villiers…tell him…he's always family to me…" I said knowing that I was done for.

"AWW you're always family to me too!" Snow interrupted with that signature, goofy grin, Snow grabbed Fang by her neck and slammed her into the wall of the ship "You have some nerve attacking a kid like that, I DARE you to put another finger on him again…" Snow said in a dark tone. Fang coughed from the force Snow was strangling her and pointed at me, Snow saw my unconscious body slide nearly off the edge of the wing, due to the wind, Snow grabbed my hand and threw me over his shoulder, I was still slightly conscious but I was too weak to even talk, let alone be frustrated that he saved me.

Snow grabbed Fang by the throat and dragged her. I awoke in shock as I saw Snow and Fang in the same room as me, Fang was unconscious but Snow was tending the wound on my side healing it, I shoved him off of me and stood up, I dusted myself off and began to heal myself, Snow was still frustrated that I haven't forgiven him, so mad that he grabbed my wrist with an iron grip, and flipped me around and pulled me into his arms, I tried to resist but he used all the strength he hid from me all this time and kept me in his embrace until I was too tired to fight anymore, I looked up until I could see his face "I told you…I would never let you go, and even if you hate me I'll do for family…" Snow whispered in my face.

My emotions ran wild as anger, sadness and even guilt exploded inside me, I just punched his chest, until I my emotions subsided and just gave in his hug, "I'm sorry I put you through this…You already lost one person you loved, me abandoning you didn't help either…I'm sorry" I whimpered full of guilt, "it's ok...you mean a lot to me and were still family, that's all that matters" Snow assured as I hugged him back, like usual, "I missed this…" Snow admitted. "

Well you won't have to miss me anymore, I'll be with you for as long as I can." I said reminiscing the good days, "Good, I don't think I could ever go that long without you again" he laughed, I laughed too still in his embrace…Now what to do with Fang?


	11. Chapter 11: What to dowhat to do

Chapter 11: What to do, What to do…

After I forgave Snow and realized we had a family, we found the control room for the whole ship, which was twice as big as ours and used a convenient little trinket on the ship that allowed us to type in a person's name in the computer and trace exactly where they are and, using the autopilot, take us to them.

"Light…ning…Far…ron" I said out loud as I typed it in the computer, "NO PERSON(S) FOUND PLEASE TYPE ANOTHER NAME" spoke the computer in a monotone voice, "Oh no…Do you think…" I said as I looked at Snow, "Nah, maybe we should try another name…" Snow answered, "Hope…Esthiem…" I typed out on the computer's keyboard. After a few seconds, a camera zoomed in on Hope being scared and confused, walking around alone, "HOPE!" I yelled as I touched the screen, immediately I typed in the commands on the keyboard to take us at his exact location and with the mechanical whirring hearable we knew we were on our way!

Fang woke up and followed us to the control panel room, rubbing her eyes dazedly, I took my stance, not trusting her and Snow did the same," Chill out guys, I can't hurt you I'm weaponless remember?" she shrugged smugly, "What was your deal?" I asked her, "First you attack me with your spear, now you wanna have tea and talk? I asked her angrily, "yeah sorry about that, I just didn't know what you were doing on my ship…" Fang said sheepishly "SO YOU ATTACK ME!" I yelled charging at her, but Snow stopped me, "Not now kid" he said, I was obedient and stepped back, despite the fact I wanted to kill her.

"well I guess to make it up to us and to not make us kill you…" I began smugly, "You can fight with us to save cocoon!" I smiled, Fang had the face of shock and disgust, "So you would have the dignity to team up and kill a little girl like me?" Fang said as she twirled her hair "Duh" I answered, "Ok" she agreed "I'll do it" I smiled knowing it was an offer she couldn't refuse. "So looks like we're gonna be awhile, Hope's like 2 hours away so what should we do?" Snow pondered, "EAT!" I shouted as I thrusted my fists in the air, "You have food here right?" I asked hopefully, Fang nodded and pointed to the kitchen, "SEE YA THERE SNOW!" I said as I scurried off to the kitchen.

"Wow" Fang said in amazement, "what?" Snow asked, "From what I've seen, the kid as unlimited energy, and also usually happy ALL the time" Fang informed Snow, "I wonder what really could get under his skin…" she pondered, Snow "I definitely know…but I don't think he has anything else…" Snow answered, Snow stared at me admirably, "An orphan, living in a dump, with only his bow being the remains of all the family he once had…and he's a better fighter than most of us, he's usually happy and never, and I mean NEVER gives up on his friends…I wonder if there's something he's not telling me…" Snow questioned while he stared at me.

Fang put a hand on his shoulder, "Well there's no point in trying to find a weakness in a comrade" she told him, "Yeah I guess, but that kid is so interesting to me, I just wanna know more about him…" Snow expressed, "For what? You gonna interrogate him or something'?" Fang chuckled, "Maybe…" Snow answered


	12. Chapter 12: Airship full of Nonsense

Chapter 12: Airship full of Nonsense

I set my food on the huge dining table, "YES FOOD!" I chuckled but I stopped in my tracks and thought Snow and maybe that witch Fang could be hungry too. I grabbed a plate of mashed potatoes and steak and took it to where Snow stood, "Hey" I smiled "Want some food?" I offered, "Nah my arms are too sore, I can't eat" Snow replied smiling, "Are you messing with me, jerk?" I grinned, "Maybe, depends…how are you gonna figure out?" He chuckled with his grin spread across his face.

I sighed… "Fine!" I shrugged "only this one time!" I sat down on the metal floor and grabbed his wrist and pulled him down, he sat down, "What are you do-" I interrupted as I fed him a spoon full the food, his eyes widened in surprise, he swallowed " I didn't expect you to do this…" he smiled heartedly "yeah, yeah…" I blushed as I fed him spoon full after spoon full of food. After I was done, he grabbed my hand and wrapped it around him, "I'm really grateful that I met you…" Snow said as he kept my hand at his side.

"Me too, if it wasn't for you…I would've been alone…for the rest of my life…" I said gently as I kept my hand on his side, Snow looked at me with his strong, stormy blue eyes, trying to tell me something, but sadly I couldn't understand what they were saying. " I grabbed his right arm as we sat, relaxing after everything that happened, and observed his forearm to reveal his L'Cie brand, I used my other hand and placed it over the mark, I chuckled.

"Who would've guessed something that's originally so bad, is ultimately the reason how I've met so many strong, nice people…" I whispered as a tear of joy landed on his L'Cie mark, it began to glow, "I…I activated it?" I pondered, there was no mistaking it…I activated it.

I tapped Snow to get his attention only to him asleep, shivering because we were at such a high altitude, it was freezing, so I grabbed his trench coat that he wears all the time and placed it over both of us, while I tried to sleep… In the middle of the night, I woke up and decided to explore the ship, I went over to the control room to see Fang pondering on a table about everything that has been going on, "Yeah sorry about the whole invading your ship and threatening to kill you thing…" I apologized, "oh it's ok, I wanted to go on my own anyway, those soldiers were holding me back" she sighed.

"I guess that L'Cie blood flows through you right?" she asked me, "whoa, how'd you know?" I asked, "No one usually lasts that long in a fight against me and lives…and you managed to get some hits in" she admitted, "thanks…but you would've killed me if Snow didn't interfere" I admitted as I looked back at Snow sleeping on the ground, "well, that must mean he really cares for you…" she informed as she kept picking at her nails, "yea…" I realized smiling in joy, "I guess he does…", "WAIT!" I shouted, "You're a L'Cie too?" I questioned, "of course!" Fang exclaimed.

"But I see something in you, something that most L'Cies lack…" Fang informed, "well what is it?" I asked her, "a feeling of warmth and kindness to anyone you meet, you would never leave someone alone…something I originally hated in a person" she reminisced, never lose that Seby" she pleaded, "that'll get you far, that fierceness and kindness you have… will get you far in battles and friendships…" she explained, "okay…I didn't know you were so emotional" I told her, "but I like that!" I smiled. "Fang…" I said to get attention, "we have to settle our fight…so you'll be my training partner!" I grinned she smiled back and pinched my cheeks, "you're so cute!" she said affectionately, "but we definitely will settle this but we can train together for now!" she agreed, "I should go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning!"

I smiled, I moved next to Snow and slept peacefully, L'Cie are family within themselves…


	13. Chapter 13:Seby's Hope Through Snow

Chapter 13: Seby's Hope Through a Snow Filled Disaster

I awoke by Fang's spear bashing the ground, "Wake up! we're near Hope now!" Fang announced, Snow fluttered his eyes as if he was in a dream he didn't want to leave. "Hmm? Oh ok, Fang I'll be up in a little…" Snow yawned as he moved his arm on top of me, I was still awake but I didn't want to ruin his happiness so I stayed awake as he slept.

5 minutes later, "Snow, I hate to ruin your fun but we actually have to get up and help Hope" I whispered to Snow, "Wait wha? Oh crap!" Snow shot up, blushing and hid himself behind his forearms, "please don't hurt me or get mad at me! I'm sorry!" he shivered in fear, I slowly walked up to him and smiled, I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction I was heading, Snow was surprised " I guess you didn't mind?"

"Well I kinda did, but it made me happy that I saw you at peace like that… I bet the last time you were that peaceful it was with…Serah…" I looked down embarrassed, Snow placed his heavy hand on my shoulder and smiled "Well, thanks, I needed that…" he sighed, but I could tell that even mentioning Serah tugged on his heart strings…We headed out of the ship, "Fang, you stay here with the ship once we find Hope, we'll come back and find the others, guard this ship the best you can" I ordered, Fang nodded in agreement, "well lets go Seby! 'Mr. Leader!' Snow teased as he ran, "Oh REALLY!" I shouted playfully and chased after him.

By the time I caught up to him, we were both out of breath as we scaled the stairs, ahead all we saw was Hope lying on the ground and an electric yellow monster flying above him, "HOPE!" I yelled, Hope turned to me and his eyes weren't happy that he had support…but full of anger. I readied my bow and aimed I focused my mental energy on the tip of my bow, as a flow of energy shot along with the arrow, the energy around the arrow morphed into a bird, violet and glowing it grew to the size of the monster itself. The two titans, the monster and the energy, clashed and the bird fell to the ground upon impact.

"Snow! Go! Hurt it as much as you can! I'll help Hope, when it gets in the air, run! I'll knock it down again!" I shouted, "OK keep Hope safe, don't risk your life this time! You have teammates!" he answered, I took what he said to thought and realized, "I WONT let someone die, because I wanted to live…" I thought.

I ran to Hope as Snow was doing work on the creature that laid helplessly, "let's go Hope", I whispered Hope agreed and walked with me, he winced in pain for every step, so I healed his leg as we walked by concentrating healing powers from my hand to his leg, I gasped realizing I could heal at range now! I set Hope down, "Stay here" I smiled, Hope etched a frown on his face as soon as I ran off to help Snow, the creature revived and slapped Snow with its wings as it rose in the air, Snow flew back with a great force, but too far for me to catch.

I concentrated my energy to my finger tips to make a bubble of energy around Snow's moving body, "C'mon,C'mon,C'mon!" I shouted, Snow was getting closer and closer to the wall at a devastating speed, but at the nick of time I surrounded Snow in a bubble and cushioned him from the crash, I couldn't activate it in time so Snow took some damage. Snow yelled in pain and shocked me out of my focus…I began to not think intelligently and focus my emotions more than my common sense, "Snow!"I shouted, I ran to his side, "your shoulders…they're broken…" I realized, "I'll be fine! Just do what you think is right" Snow alerted, and I did just that, I moved Snow by surrounding him in a sphere of energy and moved him to Hope, "HOPE! Heal him, DO SOMETHING!" I shouted as Hope regrettably obeyed.

I aimed my arrow, "I'll show you! You BASTARD!" I exploded as all of my energy flowed into the tip of the arrow, as it shot the energy was black, and formed into something…and that something was the creature that surrounded cocoon in the image I remembered when we were floating after we destroyed the Fal'Cie.

I came to a revelation, after I destroyed the mythical creature, would I be the one to destroy cocoon? But...it wasn't done…it came back to life and swung it's medieval tail and hit me up in the air I slowly lost consciousness, I fell off the building where the battle took place, but looks like that was the last of the creature's energy, as I fell I knew I left them safe… but in mid-air I saw someone trailing behind me as I fell, too big for it to be Hope or Fang… "oh no…" I whispered as I used the last bit of my energy, the idiot I risked my life for…risking his life to save mine… is he really willing to put my sacrifice in vain? Or maybe he's doing it for a different reason, as a brother? No…maybe there's a hidden reason…

All I could hope was that my sacrifice wouldn't be in vain…


	14. Chapter 14: What is Family?

Chapter 14: What is Family?

I fell, faster and faster, only to remember that Snow was trying to protect me.

But I forced myself to stay conscious to be aware of everything, Snow made himself fall faster and faster to catch up with my weak body, until finally he caught me turning his body as needed to make sure that I wouldn't get hit by anything on the way down. I felt Snow's body against mine shivering from the pain he must have been taking, covered me from ledges, glass windows, poles that extended off of buildings, I looked at the floor that awaited us…

I knew we wouldn't be able to survive the crushing fall so I used the sliver of energy I had left to make an energy cushion so we could survive even in our horrible position. We landed on a soft airy field of energy and softly laid on the floor both of us unable to speak, I had puncture wounds that were very deep because of the spiky tail I was smashed with, while snow had broken bones, glass in his body, and bruised everywhere, from the looks of it…

We were done, "Snow…" I said weakly as Snow slowly turned to me, I healed his wounds from a couple of feet away as he could only sit there immobilized, "Seby…" he whispered, "this can't be the end…" he coughed, "well looks like this show reached its finale…" I smiled, I healed him almost to full capability, Snow trudged towards me and kneeled, he held my body up, "No…" I told him, "Don't…I'll only be in your way…forever…get Hope and get out of here…" I whispered.

Snow's eyes sympathetic as he walked off leaving me, like I asked him to, he looked back at me and ran back to pick me up and 'save' me… "Dammit" I thought in my head, Snow took me up many flights of stairs and met up with Hope, from there they exchanged few words and took me to the ship Fang guarded. Snow laid me down and everyone used their L'Cie powers to heal me, "Guys…" I said slowly getting my energy back, "this isn't right, I'll only get in your way…" I told everyone, they looked at me puzzled but didn't listen thinking I was being silly.

But an hour later with all three L'Cie healing me I was back to normal with only the marks to show what I had been through. I stood up slowly wincing at the sharp pains, "thanks" I said sarcastically and walked away, they all began to follow, but Snow stopped them and went alone, "what's this about?" Snow asked, "Exactly as I told you, IM ONLY GOING TO BE TROUBLE!" I shouted as I stared in Snow's eyes.

"Tell me what makes you think that" Snow said, "after we killed the Fal'Cie…and we were floating in that green vortex, I saw cocoon and a creature behind it ready to destroy it…but when I shot that last arrow at the monster, to save everyone, the aura that formed around my arrow…was the same monster that was going to destroy cocoon…my focus as a L'Cie is to destroy Cocoon…but yours is to kill me and save it…" I whimpered as I took a step back as if I had the plague.

Snow grabbed my shoulder and made me face him, me being so sad and weak I didn't even try to struggle this time, "well we're family…and we stick together no matter what…we'll find a solution…" Snow assured, "HOW!" I shouted in exhaustion "GO AGAINST FATE!" I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife as Snow followed, I held the knife to my neck, "WHY SHOULDN'T I END IT NOW! SAVE ALL OF YOU THE PAIN AND SUFFERING!" I shouted, but Snow tackled me, landed in top of me and stopped me from moving, the knife clanging on the floor. "BECAUSE WE'RE FAMILY!" Snow yelled at my face, I calmed down, "but there has to be a limit of a family's power…" I whimpered, "No…this family doesn't have a limit, we will find a solution and save everyone…" Snow said with that stupid grin that practically yelled 'Everything is gonna be ok!', "Ok…" I said nodding my head, I stared at Snow as hard as I could, to express all the stress I was going through, "I believe in you…cause I love you…" I said.

"Good" Snow smiled, he sat on a kitchen counter and patted next to him, asking me to sit, "but family tells family everything too, so tell me everything, your history, your thoughts, everything" Snow placed his hand on my shoulder, "Ok…because your family" I said as I leaned my head on his broad, strong shoulders, but was he right? Can family really overcome anything? ...Even fate?


	15. Chapter 15: History's Explanation

Chapter 15: Explanation

I looked up at Snow as he stared down at my ebony, soul filled eyes, "So…out with it" he said as he ruffled my hair, "Well…it all started when I was five years old" I began, "My sister, Ixion, was a elegant and masterful bowman, she had the agility and strength of a god, but her personality was a lot like mine, except for one thing, she believed in giving up when she didn't even try."

I described Snow was staring at me, I doubt he was waiting for more, probably imagining me as a girl, "In bowman class, she would never even try to finish an aim test, but at home she could hit a target from half a mile away, I would always sit and watch her practice admiring her hard work," I explained as I reminisced my childhood.

Snow was admiring me being strong enough to talk about my childhood. "But one day she came home crying, she ran to mom and dad and showed her ankle, she was marked as a L'Cie, everyone cried, even me and I didn't know what a L'Cie was, then she told her focus to the family as soon as I left, that's when she begged me to take up archery, so I did"

I said as I stared intimately at my bow, "She took me out to the range, 3 times a day, but I didn't mind, it was fun and stress relieving, she always told me that I had great potential, that I would be better than her, then one day she told me, 'Seby, if anything happens to me, use my bow, there's a little part of me hidden in there, you will never miss, combined with your skills and mine…you will be the best'" I sighed as tears started to well up.

but I shook them off and smiled, "Then one day…one fateful day, 3 years later from when she received her focus, mom and dad laid on the floor dead with arrows in their hearts, as Ixion laid down and began to crystallize like Serah…" I said, again, I noticed Snow's pain in his eyes…which I felt guilty for, but nonetheless I continued.

"Then she whispered to me, 'Save Cocoon, I'm sorry for mom and dad, but if you had them you wouldn't be able to focus on your archery enough, I'm sorry but I couldn't bring myself to fulfill my focus…to kill you…but I know with the strength you'll gain in the next 7 years, you will be more than ready, you'll meet good friends, and defeat powerful enemies, but I'll always be with you and I love you'" I cried, "Those were the last words she said to me…" I buried my head in my hands.

Snow tried to comfort me as he put his arm around me and hugged me, "It's ok Seby, you'll never be alone, and we'll find a way…" Snow assured as he whispered in my face, we hugged for a while as I could only relieve my sorrow by crying… "Was this explanation good enough for you? I've gone 7 seven years without family…So I don't know how this works…I'm sorry I've been so much trouble…" I sniffled as I stared at Snow's eyes, "I'm sorry, I should've waited for when you were ready…not force or guilt you…" Snow apologized.

"Don't be…family does anything for family right?" I smiled; Snow stared at me, in an affectionate and comforting way. "Everything is gonna be fine…" Snow promised, but no matter how many times he promised and assured me, Can I really save and be saved by everyone?


End file.
